poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Olympius
Prince Olympius was the son of Queen Bansheera. He initially appeared as the infant, Impus (who resembled a comical mix of a baby dragon and a Furby), who was cared for by the Demons in her absence. Impus was the greatest threat to Diabolico, as Bansheera threatened to give Impus the Star Power. He eventually gained it when Diabolico was destroyed for the first time, maturing into the humanoid dragon warrior, Olympius. He took Diabolico's place as the Rangers' main antagonist, but because he is so naive, he was not as adept as his predecessor. He gained access to the Aquabase when he captured four of the Rangers and assumed their forms. Carter Grayson (Red Ranger) was able to see right through him and foiled his plans, resulting in him falling into the sea and losing most of his personal power along with the ability to shape-shift. As a result he was no longer a physical match for the Rangers or Vypra and Loki who then took charge and most of the time Olympius just meekly obeyed them. Olympius had managed to destroy the Rangers once by using a device that allowed him to use the RescueBird against them, but Carter went back in time to change history and prevent Olympius from pulling the trigger. Olympius managed to revive Bansheera, but instead of treating him like a prince, she treated him as just another expendable pawn like the rest of her minions. His plans to win her affection were unsuccessful and quickly lost favor with her. When he discovered that Vypra and Loki were to take his place as second-in-command, he plotted to eliminate them by using the monster, Vilevine, to bury the two of them alive. His plans were hampered by the return of Diabolico when Vypra and Loki survived and revived him. In an attempt to destroy the Rangers, he employed the services of the Shadow World's Gatekeeper to trap the Rangers in the Shadow World roaming with defeated demons. However, he himself became trapped at Diabolico's bidding when the gateway was destroyed and the key was stolen. He was forced to absorb the destroyed Demons, evolving into an even more powerful dragon-like version of himself. However, he still needed more power to escape the Shadow World. Jinxer, still loyal to Olympius, placed a Star Power link inside the Aquabase generator to provide Olympius with more energy. Olympius was a difficult opponent until Angela Fairweather broke the link to the Aquabases energy and weakened Olympius enough for the Rangers to defeat him. Also his Star Power was destroyed by the Omega Megazord during the battle. He recuperated under the care of Jinxer, with the others not knowing he was still alive. Once fully healed, he returned to the service of Queen Bansheera, never realizing that she had abanonded him when he had been trapped in the Shadow World and considered him no less of an expendable pawn than her other minions. He later took revenge on Diabolico by besting him in battle and had his mother turn Diabolico into a mindless slave. Olympius and the mindless Diabolico attacked the Rangers. However, the demonic child's plans were derailed when Diabolico regained his mind and rebelled against Olympius and fought against him. He struck down Diabolico, but was in turn apparently finished off by the combined Mega Battle and Trans-Armor Cycle fire. This would not truly be the end of the duo, though, as Queen Bansheera transformed them into new Super Demon forms, with Diabolico now back under her control. With their newfound power, they were able to cripple all of the existing Zords, forcing the Rangers to resort to the new Life Force Megazord, though it was still dangerous to its users. Olympius and Diabolico perished against the new machine. Diabolico would be seen again later in spirit form, but Olympius was not. Olympius was responsible for the creation of a variety of different monsters, most of them were either fire-elemental (like Fireor and Trifire) or reptilian (Freezard and Infinitor), others included Mantevil and Vilevine and an unhatched Monster Egg. When maturing into Olympius he proved to be a noteworthy adversary to the Rangers. However, being new at wielding the Star Power put a great strain on him and so he had to slowly get used to his new powers. In his first encounter with the Rangers he swiftly defeated them and managed to capture four of them within the Star Power. Soon after he used the Star Power to turn himself into nearly identical duplicates of his prisoners and used this power to infiltrate the Aquabase. However, after being weakened from the exposure of water he could no longer contain the Rangers inside the Star Power. In battle Olympius displayed excellent physical strength and stamina and skills in using various weaponry. He primarily used a double-bladed spear. At times he even used some of the Rangers' own weapons against them including Carter's rescue blaster and the RescueBird. Olympius also has shown he had the ability of pyrokinesis by expelling fire and controlling it. Olympius has proven to be a skilled warrior in defeating an army of undead demons and even besting Diabolico twice (the second time he even destroyed him). In his more powerful draconic form he displayed great powers by reflecting the Rangers' weaponry and firing his own energy. However, to maintain his strength in this form he needed another energy source (for this he drained power from the Aquabase). Once the link was broken, leaving him without a suitable energy source, he was considerably hindered. Even so, he managed to survive blows from the Omega Megazord and Lightspeed Solarzord that would have normally destroyed other monsters, weakening enough only to revert him back to his normal form. In his Super Demon form he was at the peak of his power and by combining his powers with Diabolico he managed to destroy nearly all of the Rangers' Megazords, a feat that very few villains and monsters are capable of achieving. Eventually they were both destroyed by the Lifeforce Megazord. Olympius' physical appearance and anatomy varied radically over the course of series. His first form resembled a hybrid of a Furby and a baby dragon. His second form was a humanoid dragon warrior with a white-skinned human face. Olympius twice absorbed powerful demonic energies, turning him into two different dragon monsters (the first dragon form was a more demoniac version of himself, with his well known white face with a malebolgia like jaw; and his second dragon form is more like godzillian fashion, with a proeminent reptilian snout and without his white face). Role In The BowserMovies1989 Version Of Winnie The Pooh In Fantasmic! Originally, Olympius was supposed to be another recruit to Bowser's forces in the WDW version of Fantasmic, having been resurrected by Hades and Bowser to seek his revenge on the Lightspeed Rescue Rangers who were traveling with Pooh bear in the original version of the film. However when making the film, BowserMovies1989 had a last second reversion due to his greater love for the original Mighty Morphin Power Rangers over Lightspeed Rescue. This means that the Lightspeed Rescue rangers had to be scrapped, leaving Olympius without any real means of revenge against anyone. Then Bowser pulled another change to reveal that the Olympius who was partened up with Bowser was not actually the real deal, but actually Bowser Jr. who's super form just happened to look and be named exactly like the dragon demon. After the villains were all defeated in the end, the fake Olympius was reverted back into Bowser Jr. who fled into the Bowser Warp Hole. Trivia * Category:VILLAINS Category:Masters of Evil Category:Legendary creatures Category:Non-Disney villains Category:Power Rangers villains Category:The Masters of Evil Category:Crash's adventure villains Category:Matau's Adventure villains Category:Deceased characters Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure villains